


• ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴊᴜɴᴋᴏ ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack Treated Seriously, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, let them be teens, minor dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another Danganronpa GC fanfiction, where nothing can go wrong!Right?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	• ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴊᴜɴᴋᴏ ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ

_Monokuma has added Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, and 13 others._

_Monokuma has named the Group Chat; “Danganronpa V1; Homo Despair.”_

_Monokuma has changed 16 names._

_Monokuma has left “Danganronpa V1; Homo Despair.”_

**I wanna go home:** Not this bullshit again.

**”How do you do fellow kids”:** A group chat can be useful, whoever said that! We can grow stronger bonds, and complete schoolwork together if somebody is sick and unable to meet in person!

**Vyroom *hits tree*:** we know who Taka is now

***hacks government* I’m in:** Mondo.. your name..

**Vyroom *hits tree*:** i hate it here 

***ICarly theme** **plays*:** I’m not even going to question what happened here. I will turn my head and just walk away.

**Wo(man) behind the** **slaughter:**.. well then.   
  


  
**”How do you do fellow** **kids”:** Greetings fellow classmates! It’d be wonderful for you all to come online and say who you are before we start this wonderful experience!

***ICarly theme plays*:** Sayaka.

**Wo(man) begins the slaughter:** Kirigiri.

**I wanna go home:** Ikusaba.

***hacks government* I’m in:** Fujisaki..

**Spain but the S is silent:** Makoto!

***throws you into the sun*:** Sakura.

  
  
**Icon icon i-i-i-icon:** Junko!!

  
  
***sets you on fire* Whoops:** Celestia.

**Manga IS literature:** Hifumi!

**30% I’m high:** Hagakure

**Vyroom *hits tree*:** mondo

**Daddy long legs:** Byakuya.

**Hey mamas *evaporates*:** leon kuwata 👩🦽

**Death note:** Toko..

**Donut Queen 👑:** Asahina!

**Spain but the S is silent:** why does Asahina get a normal name

***ICarly theme plays*:** cause we stan a donut queen

**Spain but the S is silent:** valid

**Author's Note:**

> just an introductory chapter, they will get longer as time goes on


End file.
